


Surely He Would

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: Some of Kara's thoughts in 2x08 Medusa.





	Surely He Would

“Believe me, a mother knows.”

Kara coughed, the awkward giggle that she had been prepared to burst into suddenly caught in her throat. A blush crept up her cheeks. That couldn't be right, could it? Her eyes sought out Mon-El. He looked handsome, shirt and tie, chatting with her friends, obviously on his best behavior.

She blushed deeper. Even though it still felt new and unfamiliar to her, intellectually she knew that she was attractive and that men were interested in her. There'd been James and Winn and Adam after all. Part of her still didn't believe it, after spending so many years awkward and clumsy and ignored. But it had happened, so it had to be right, right? Apparently being Supergirl and how it strengthened her confidence was doing wonders for her attractiveness.

But Mon-El? She blushed again and looked down before he could catch her staring. If he was interested, surely he would just come out and say so. Kara had seen him chat up girls at the alien bar. He was a Daxamite after all. What reason would there be for him to be secretive about it? Eliza had to be wrong. Surely he was just trying to be extra nice because of the moment they had shared back when they had been captured by Cadmus.

That had been the first time the brash, cocky Daxamite had been gone completely. It was something that she hadn't even been able to properly parse back when it happened, in between being scared of Lillian Luthor and seeing Jeremiah again. Maybe that time in captivity did change Mon-El. Maybe he was trying to be a real friend.

She stole another glance at him and she could feel her heart go pitter-patter.

*

So what if Eliza was right. It was not like it mattered. After all _she_ wasn't interested. Kara tossed around in bed. Cadmus, the odd apparition in her apartment, the events of the last few days clattering around in her mind and suddenly there was this _other_ thought. What Eliza had said. No matter how much she thought about it, the image of Mon-El having a shy crush on anybody seemed utterly impossible.

Yes, he had given this sweet speech about her, that she had tried to push from her mind. But surely that didn't mean anything. And even if it did. She was Supergirl. She had too many things on her mind to worry about relationships. And even if she hadn't, who would date an alien fresh out of the pod with no clue about human life? And a Daxamite nonetheless? And even if maybe by Rao's grace, somewhere in the vast folds of the universe it was possible for a Daxamite to exist who was not awful, surely it wasn't Mon-El.

So what if he maybe hadn't been flirting with Eliza. So what if he had tried to fill in when she was out of commission due to attack of parasite. That didn't make him a good person. That didn't change that he was flirt and a partyer and unreliable, with no interest in following human customs.

At the most, any feelings he might or might not have, could be a nuisance, since he already barely listened to her. When he was still in a coma, she had sworn to take care of him. And despite whatever objections she might have about him, she intended to keep that promise. She hadn't hesitated to come from him when Cadmus had threatened his life. It didn't matter what she thought of him. Or even what he thought of himself. He deserved to be saved

*

And then he kissed her. Kara wasn't sure why she was letting him. She wasn't sure why she was closing her eyes, why she was moving towards him. She wasn't sure why she was kissing him back. She wasn't sure why her hands were shaking. He just seemed so impossibly _soft_ in this moment, the way his lips felt against hers.

He was hurting and so was she, even if it was for very different reasons and there was this short _connection_.

When he fell back on the bed with a sigh, it felt like a clap of thunder and she looked around the room wondering if it had just been a dream.

*

It took a lot out of her, to ask him whether he wanted to talk about what had happened between them. Once more her heart was racing.

She was _scared_. 

Scared of what he would say, sacred of what it would mean, scared of how it would change things between them. How it would feel to have to turn him down, to see him hurt again. 

He had denied liking her before, right before he had collapsed. So maybe it didn't mean anything.

That was better. Right? 

The decision to lie to him came spontaneously. That kiss, that touch, that moment, it wasn't something she wanted to face, after all it wasn't something she had wanted to happen. 

Still, as Kara walked away and tried to sort her own feelings, they were a jumbled mixture of relief and ... _disappointment_? But that didn't make any sense. She swallowed hard. Why would she be disappointed, when things were so much easier this way? 


End file.
